Galven tells the truth
by Maria65
Summary: Keyara is ready for another day, but with no training how will she pass the time? Tea with Melia? Check, see Alvis and Kallian? Check. Talk to Galven, present mission. Speaking of her past? That's not on the list! Keyara has a bit of explaining to do to her soon-to-be-dad. Keyara and Galven belong to me, only.


Keyara yawned as she sat up and stretched, before rubbing her arms, the feeling of metal instead of bone always made her feel weird whenever she woke up. She got up, walked toward a mirror, before she freshened herself up for the day and groaned as she realized it was a non-training day. So she went to meet Melia for their normal morning tea, and had a pleasant conversation. Keyara left, before talking with Alvis and Kallian about upcoming mission's, then left to find Galven. She loved being around Galven, he was her father, in a way, as he offered to adopt her after the journey both her and Alvis had felt ended.

"Keyara?" A voice asked and Keyara turned around, only to smile.

Galven stood behind her, eye brow rose, long wings reaching his hips, green eyes showing curiosity and holding a few envelope's.

"Galven, I was just looking for you!" Keyara exclaimed happily, before she hugged him.

"Haahaa, you were now, were you? Well, let me hand these files to Sorean and then we'll talk, okay?" He said and she nodded eagerly, she always enjoyed moment's like this.

After Galven handed the file to Sorean, Keyara and him left and headed to Eryth Sea, but Keyara was suddenly confused. Galven had a serious attitude about him and his ether told her that he had something serious, and personal to ask her. She gulped a little, she didn't like it when he was extremely serious with her, for usually it meant he was mad at her. They stopped at one of the Seals, before Galven sighed and turned toward her, his green eyes narrowed.

"Keyara, there has been something that's been bugging me lately." Galven started, and Keyara gave a small nod to show she was listening.

"Is there...something your not telling me?" He asked, resulting in her eyes widened to the size of saucer's...what did he mean by that?

"W-What do you mean Galven?" Keyara asked worried, backing up a little.

"Oh, you know what I mean Missy, don't play dumb! I've been quiet about it till now, but I'm tired of waiting. Is there something about your past that you haven't told me? I feel like your keeping dark secrets from me Keyara, and as your soon-to-be-father, I'm worried something may be wrong." Galven said, and Keyara paled.

"Besides...you resemble...this woman, too much." Galven said and held a miniature statue of the Goddess up, and Keyara gasped.

"Keyara...I don't want to be harsh...but I have a feeling that you and the Goddess, are one and the same." Galven said, and Keyara began shaking.

"Answer me Keyara, are you and her the same?" Galven demanded in a firm, yet fatherly voice and Keyara broke.

"I-I...I didn't w-want a-anyone to know. I thought...I t-thought I had been careful, careful in keeping my steps covered so no one knew." Keyara said, tears in her eyes.

Back then she was respected, loved by all, and revered above all else; and now the pain was unbearable, the torture was too much, and it was so different from how they use to treat her.

"Why don't you want anyone to know? Keyara, we all loved you." Galven said, and Keyara nodded.

"Yes, I know...and that's why my past must remain a secret. I...I have done, terrible, terrible things Galven, things that I don't want to remember." Keyara said, and looked away.

"Listen, I know your a Goddess, and even back then, I still love and respect you Keyara. You will always be my daughter, no matter what you've done." Galven said, and wiped some of her tears away.

"Even...even if I murdered someone...in cold blood?" Keyara questioned, remembering the pained scream of innocent's she killed while **he** controlled her, and the punishment she invoked while she was a Goddess.

"Even if you killed someone in cold blood." Galven said and hugged her, allowing his ether to soothe her's.

Keyara completely broke and hugged him, telling him things she had done as a Goddess, but only of her recent status of when she was a Goddess. It was still too early to tell anyone of the time she was a Goddess with Zanza, and Meyneth, no one was to learn of that yet.

"Come, let us go back, night is going to be closing in soon." Galven said, and lead her back to Alcamoth, but kept a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She needed the comfort and he knew it. Things had changed too greatly from when she was a Goddess, and Galven knew the pain was taking a toll on her, but he was determined to be there for her as long as he could.

 _'She needs me and I plan to help her, no matter what. Besides...she is to be my daughter, and that is what a father would do.'_ Galven thought and smiled at her, and she returned the smile.


End file.
